Animal Whisperer
by allofmyimagination
Summary: Just a fluffy kind of oneshot. Alec has a way with animals and Magnus a way with men.


Animal Whisperer:

There was one thing for sure though. Magnus Bane is a tease and he fucking loves it!

Animal Whisperer:

Sophie screamed on the other side of the classroom. It was way too high pitched to be her normal flirty laugh, so I bothered to look. It was a wasp, an abnormally large one at that, but still, a wasp. I looked back down at my work.

Not even a minute in and the students were begging to be let out, including Magnus Bane. Magnus. Bane. He was without a doubt, the hottest guy in our year, minus all the jocks, who played straight. At this moment in time he had on skin-tight leather trousers, a loose, tie-dye (red, green, yellow, blue) tank top/vest and his ebony black hair was gelled up in killer spikes tipped with electric blue. His skin was flawless and I expected he had on make-up, but I couldn't see any.

He looked bored. Maybe it was because he wanted out of the lesson, I don't know, we don't talk. I put my head down and blocked out all the noise around me.

Question 3: How does the molecular structure of oxygen then show us how the ozone layer is formed?

It was easy, stuff that I had been tutored already at home. I put my pen to my paper when I heard an ear-splitting grinding sound. The air-con. Our school was ancient and only used it in dire need. I was the only one in the room. Well, thanks for telling me!

I remembered the wasp then. It was already on route to the breeze. I panicked. Using the parkour skills Jace and I had been perfecting, I leaped from my chair and hoped over the desk to the one in front of me. If I stood on top of it, my six foot frame, could probably steer it away and out to the window. I stretched, right onto my tip-toes and slowly closed my hand around the exit to air-con. The wasp had no choice, but to drop down, where my other hand was waiting.

"Don't worry buddy, I know there are a lot of loud noises and they confuse you, but trust me, okay?" I kid you not here, but I could have sworn he listened to me and landed on my bottom hand. I slowly descended and dropped him as nicely as I could out the window and shut it again. He hovered for a moment and then disappeared out of sight.

"Alexander!" Someone shouted, making me jump so hard that my feet left the floor. "That bee could have been dangerous!" Miss Diji yelled. I blushed and looked down. "Are you unable to speak boy? Apologise at once!" My head snapped up at this.

"What do I have to apologise for?" I asked in gentle tones.

"For-for…" Miss trailed off.

"Exactly, I got left in the classroom by a careless teacher, there was a problem, I solved it instead of allowing the same teacher to lead me out of my lesson and before that I was doing my work well. I ask again, what should I apologise for?" I should probably mention now that Miss Diji was a supply teacher and a crap one at that. She had no control over the class, barely knew anything she was teaching and scorned Magnus for who he was. Gay, I mean. Not because he was a person.

"Go the Head's office!" she demanded and I rose defiantly. I dwarfed her 5"3 frame and drew myself up tall to pass her. I slammed the door on the way out. I took a shortcut, out through the courtyard and opened the door straight into Magnus Bane. He grunted.

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry!" I stammered. He grinned.

"Hey, blue eyes! Come to join me?" He asked waving his cigarette.

"No thanks, can't stand smoking!" Magnus grimaced and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Nor can I!" I allow myself a laugh. "What you out here for then?" I look at my feet.

"I got sent to Braddon's office!" His eyebrows shoot off into his hair.

"No way! You?" I nod. "What an earth for?" I smile.

"I got the wasp out of the classroom, miss tried to make me apologise and I asked why since I had literally done everything right and solved the stuff that she as a teacher should have done!" Magnus grins at me.

"Ooh! I love a nerdy bad boy!" I laugh and think of my glasses hidden in my bag. Magnus steps up close to me. "Seriously, in your glasses, when you push them up your nose when you concentrate, and then the little nose crinkles you get when you're stuck on a question," He touches the bridge of my nose, "they get me so _hot_ under the collar!" Magnus is nearly full-body touching me and I am terrifies that if he gets any closer I am going to pass out, so I put a hand on his chest.

He steps back quickly, as though he was released from a spell. An awkward hand runs through his hair. "I'm sorry," He whispers, "I don't know what came over me!" I smile and pull his chin from his chest.

"It was freaking hot!" Magnus's green cat slits swivel into my own and I catch my breath, "If you got any closer though, I may have passed out, that's the only reason I pushed you away. _Only_!" He grins and takes launches himself towards me, so that we are now touching. I go beetroot, I know it and he grins maniacally.

"God, nerd!" I try to laugh, but it comes out as an expulsion of air in his face. Thank god he laughs and cups the back of my neck with his hand.

"This is it!" I think, "My lip's virginity gone at the hand of Magnus Bane!"…

Then he pulls away.

"Will you meet me in town on Saturday?" He asks. I want to say yes and crush his face towards mine at the same time, but my brain is being rational and is making me pick one.

"Yes!" I whisper breathily. Magnus steps farther back.

"See you Saturday then!" He yells as he turns back towards the door I came out of. I carry on to the Head Teacher's office. The only thing I learnt about Magnus Bane? He is a tease and he fucking loves it!


End file.
